Musuko
by RyukoVulpix
Summary: Hanako is like any other mother who has a son... she worries about him, and wonders if he's all right... She reminisces about days long ago, when he was still young... and hopes that someday, he'll find his way home. Until then...


**Musuko ... My Son**

.

.

.

_Every morning..._

I wake up and greet the sun...

I make breakfast, just as I did when you were little...

The dishes always need washing, and the laundry too.

I remember how, when you were just a baby, you would sit outside and watch me hang the clothes out to dry...

I remember how, when you could walk, you loved to walk up and run between the sheets, flapping in the breeze...

Every morning, I walk out and take care of my garden...

Remember how you used to come with me to buy garden supplies?

Remember how I warned you not to squash the tomatoes?

I recall how you and I would always walk down to the market together... how we used to write up shopping lists together.

When the sun is higher in the sky, I can remember you playing out in the yard, or going to Ookido Hakase's laboratory to watch the Pokémon.

The summer months always found you outside in the sun, playing tag, hide-and-seek, childhood games, with your little friend, Shigeru...

And the winter months always found you, bundled up tight, your cheeks rosy from playing in the snow, always sledding, making snowmen, throwing snowballs...

You were so precious...

When noontime comes around, I make lunch for Bariyado and myself...

Just as I did with you.

I always remember, your face covered with sticky rice, always complaining when I cleaned you up...

When your lunch was finished, you'd run outside and play again, no matter how much I warned you not to play too much on a full tummy.

_You loved to play... it was who you were._

_Just a little boy, always full of energy and ready to go..._

I love you so much... and I always will.

No matter how far away you are...

I remember that first day of your Pokémon journey so well.

I could hardly believe that you were ten years old! _My little boy was all grown up!_

You woke up late that morning, I remember. You were in such a panic to get your first Pokémon, you ran outside in your pajamas, not even stopping for something to eat!

While you were gone, I gathered up some supplies I thought you might need... a change of clothes, some food, a clothesline to do your laundry, some rubber gloves...

And all the while I was packing for you, I couldn't have been more proud.

When I had packed everything up, I walked down the road to Ookido Hakase's lab, where I knew the trainers were receiving their Pokémon.

On my way there, I passed by Shigeru, who was riding off in a car with a load of cheerleaders.

I always wondered what happened to the friendship the two of you used to have. I'd always considered Shigeru to be like a second son to me...

As I passed him, he knew from the look on my face that I didn't approve of the way he was traveling. And he must have remembered at least some of the lessons I taught him, for his face turned red and he looked down, apparently embarassed.

"_Did you see Satoshi...?"_ I asked him.

Shigeru looked up. _"Of course I saw him! What was he doing here so late?"_ he asked. I could only shrug.

"_Oh... well... see you later, Hanako-san,"_ he shrugged as the car drove off.

I finally made my way to Ookido Hakase's lab, where a group of our family friends was already gathered around the front gates. When you stepped out, everyone cheered.

I noticed your Pokémon was different from the ones that were on the television. You tried to get it into a Monster Ball, but it seemed like it didn't want to. Not wanting you to get frustrated, I tried to make light of the situation. _It wasn't long before we all realized how shocking this little Pokémon really was!_

I handed you your backpack and wished you luck.

And that was as far as I could take you...

From now on, you were by yourself.

You were really growing up...

You weren't that little boy anymore...

But I couldn't help but treat you like one.

_When you came back to Masara, I was filled with joy. You had come home!_

I couldn't help it... you were all I had.

_I remember, several years ago, the day when Ookido Hakase rode his bicycle down the street to say hello._

Imagine our surprise when it began to snow! Right in the middle of summer!

It turned out that something was happening, deep in the Orange Islands... where you were traveling.

Ookido Hakase somehow found a helicopter full of news reporters and was all ready to set off... when I asked if I could come, too. He must've known how worried I was about you, because he said yes.

On our way, we picked up Uchikido Hakase, then headed for the island where all the trouble was brewing...

Apparently, we just missed the action, but that didn't matter in my eyes.

All I could see was you.

You explained to me how you had saved the world...

...and inside, I was immensely proud of you. I knew you were special, I knew you were, as they called you, "the Chosen One"...

But I had to be a good mother, and instead of praising you, I reprimanded you for that dangerous stunt.

Because if I lost you, then no matter how safe the world was...

...mine would be gone.

I knew that I would have to say goodbye again, not knowing where or when, or even if I would see you again.

_But I would see you again, when I traveled to the town where my old friend, Dr. Shuri, and his daughter, Mii, lived._

It was there that I was taken under the spell of the legendary Pokémon, Entei... and you braved your way through the dangers he posed to rescue me.

Looking back on those memories, I can't help but wonder if you see how many of these legendary Pokémon you've encountered... and I know that you've met more along your journeys.

Somehow, my son is the boy who has seen what people have waited lifetimes to see. The one who has experienced what others dream of...

I don't know what you've seen on your travels. I know that the tales would take weeks to tell.

But, when you come home, I'll make time for you. We have all the time in the world to be a family again.

We can sit at the dinner table, and I'll cook up a feast, just for you. We'll invite your friends; none of my son's friends lives too far away to come over for dinner.

But I just want you back home.

I know that you're a Pokémon trainer, and you have to do what you need to. Even if it means you're not always at home.

Your father was the same way.

But I hope that you'll remember, no matter where you are in this world, that you're always welcome to return.

As evening falls, I can remember you outside during the summer, still playing in the last rays of the sun's light, with a bug jar for catching fireflies and crickets...

As the darkness came, you would run back to the house and bury your face in my apron. You were so small... so fragile as a child.

Or so I thought.

You were much stronger than you looked. But despite everything, it was your expressions that kept me helpless.

You were always wondering, always curious about the world. And you were strong enough to go out there and find out.

As I look outside, I see the stars twinkling brightly. And I know that tomorrow will bring a fresh, new day to both of us.

Whether the sun shines or the rain falls, I know that you're in good company.

When the sun is out, I know that you're making the most of it... out there, training your Pokémon, breathing in the fresh air, playing in the warmth of the sun.

And when it is raining...

You hated rainy days, because they kept you cooped up inside the house. You always looked so miserable when you couldn't go out...

But I have learned that the rain brings something beautiful to the world...

...the rainbow.

Satoshi...

I can't know where you are or what you're doing. All I know is that you're with your friends, and that you're happy.

And if you are happy, I'm happy.

Although I can't help but worry every day for your safety, I know that someone is always watching you, taking care of you...

...whether you know it or not.

You are what brings the light to my world... you are the rainbow after the storm.

And the rainbow is watching you.

Every day, I look out the window...

...and I ask him to watch you, to protect you from harm.

On the first day that you set out of Masara, there was a terrible lightning storm, and I feared the worst. I was terrified of what might happen to my little boy, out there in the vast world, all by himself with no one but a stubborn Pokémon.

I stood by my window all day, watching, waiting, wondering if you might come home...

But then, I saw him fly through the sky...

The clouds parted, the sky became clear...

...and he brought the rainbow.

I knew that he was bringing it to you.

And when you called the next day from Tokiwa City, I knew...

...that Houou was looking after you.

For me.

_Houou, the legendary Pokémon who brought the rainbow to Masara..._

Whether you know it or not...

And while every morning, I wake up and miss you...

And every afternoon, I wonder where you are...

And every night, I hope that you've found a safe place to sleep...

But no matter where you go, no matter what you do, always remember...

...I love you, my little Satoshi.

I always will.

For you are the rainbow in my life...

And...

...

Don't forget to change your you-know-what...

_Every single day..._


End file.
